1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vehicular sun visor, and more particularly, to a sun visor with a sliding member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sun visors for vehicles have optional features, such as a vanity compartment or a secondary slide-out visor. There is constant competitive pressure in the automotive industry to reduce cost and complexity. The present invention provides a cost-effective structural configuration and a simplified assembly without limiting optional sliding features such as a door for a vanity compartment and/or a secondary slide-out visor.